Pequeñas cosas
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: El amor hacia uno mismo es la fortaleza y la fe que se tiene en tu persona, que cuando todo parece ir mal sale a la luz, para darte la confianza que necesitas encontrar en ti para salir adelante. Rose no tiene eso. Pero tiene a Scorpius. Y él está decidido a hacer que Rose abra los ojos.
1. La carta

Pequeñas cosas—

Rose:

No sé cómo decir esto.

No soy la clase de chico que habla de las cosas que le pasan. Que expresa sus sentimientos. Soy de los que guardan secretos, los callados, los que tiene esa aura de misterio. Esos, a los que les puedes tener confianza.

Pero no creo poder guardarme estas pequeñas cosas, que hacen que sienta todo lo que siento por ti. Quizás no lo sepas, quizás sí, pero espero que cuando leas esto, no me odies. Porque te quiero, Rose. Y es algo más profundo que esas dos palabras.

Más de una vez me has dicho que odias tu cuerpo. Que eres fea. Que si podrías pedir algo, seria cambiar esas horribles _manchas _de tu rostro. Y yo solo te sonrió, y uno tus pecas haciendo un bonito dibujo. Y hago que sonrías. Y hago que te rías. Pero no puedes entender, lo hermosa que eres para mí.

Estuviste más de una vez obsesionada con tu peso. Cansada de no poder entrar, en esos jeans viejos. Y cuando te miraste al espejo, furiosa con tu cuerpo, no pudiste entender que no eres como lo que ves ante el reflejo. Que nunca me importara a mí ni a nadie que te quiera si eres delgada como una súper modelo o no. Y otra vez no puedes entender, lo hermosa que eres para mí.

No sé si alguien te dijo que te vez como una dulce niña, cuando se hacen esos hoyuelos en tus mejillas. Pero tú lo odias, como odias tus cachetes. Pero a mí siempre me dan ganas de apretarlos, de besarlos, de acariciarlos. De quererte. Porque no sabes lo hermosa que eres para mí.

No te gusta el sonido de tu voz, o tu _extraña _risa. Yo creo que eres única, y que serias una cantante famosísima. Te empecinaste en que eres mala en los deportes, y es por eso que nunca haces Quidditch, pero siempre he sabido que eres genial haciéndolo.

Tienes una lista de las cosas malas de ti misma, pero por cada estrella del cielo yo puedo ver algo hermoso en ti. Y es que en serio eres hermosa para mí.

Se que tu mano fue hecha para mi, al tocarla supe que fue destinado a ser así. El perfume de tu pelo es casi tan hermoso como el azul de tus ojos, que siempre me recuerda a ti. Pienso en todas las veces en las que has estado llorando, por ese estúpido o por tu cuerpo, por tu amiga o por mí. Y aunque estemos peleados, y aunque este enojado, se siempre que eres el sentido de mi vivir. Siempre que te abrazo, se acelera mi corazón. Y aunque no te gusta esta comparación, eres tan hermosa como una flor. No sé que pasara por tu cabeza en este momento, pero no me importa si te hice sonreír.

Siempre fui tu mejor amigo, un pañuelo de lágrimas, compañero de aventuras, de risas o amarguras. Nunca entendí porque, pero siempre me has visto como un hermano. Nunca entendí porque, pero esa noche después de besarnos, no volvimos a hablar de ti y de mi.

He estado esperando el momento para decirte, todo lo que siento, todo lo que te aprecio, y esas pequeñas cosas hermosas de ti. Pero no quiero que esto quede como aquel beso robado. No quiero que esto sea un recuerdo más de los olvidados. Hoy quiero ser tu príncipe, y hacerte feliz, porque eso es lo único que me importa en este momento. No soy muy bueno para decir o escribir todos mis sentimientos. Pero solo te pido, que te quieras una mínima parte de lo que te quiero yo. Porque quiero que abras lo ojos, y por fin veas la belleza que hay en ti. Tú me enamoraste Rose. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Rose, no me imagino un día sin tu risa. No me imagino un día sin tu voz. No quiero una súper modelo, solo quiero que seas tú. No quiero que tapes tus pecas con capas de maquillaje, por que esa no eres la que quiero como nunca he querido. No quiero que te sientas fea, porque solo estás ciega. No quiero que te impidas seguir tus sueños por inseguridades estúpidas, porque no sabes todo lo que hay en ti.

Te amo. Y más allá de ello, en el fondo, te amo con más locura. Soy tu mejor amigo, y aunque no quieras volver a hablarme nunca más, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Eres la clase de chica que he estado esperando toda mi vida. No sé si decirlo, pero he estado enamorado de ti desde los once años. Desde que me dijiste que te encantaba mi pelo rubio. Desde que me dijiste que me querías.

Y aunque no me hagas caso, y aunque sigas pensando lo mismo, hazlo por mí. Por favor, Rose. Solo te pido una oportunidad para ti, una oportunidad para mí. Una oportunidad para un nosotros.

Te adoro más que todas las estrellas del cielo, que el perfume de tu pelo, que ese hermoso beso, que tus pecas o miles de recuerdos.

Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Scorpius.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este va a hacer un fanfic de capítulos cortos y pocos, que voy a actualizar siempre que pueda, porque es muy sencillo escribirlo. Muchos besos y abrazos… Dom.


	2. Surgimiento

—_2 meses antes…—_

Camine por el corredor tratando de que nadie me vea. En realidad, amaría que así lo hicieran. Bueno, por lo menos ya no soy el saco de boxeo de nadie. Antes lo era. Digamos que nada en mi vida ayuda a mi popularidad, si se puede decir así. Estaba cada vez más encorvado, el equipo de Quidditch había notado mi presencia y empezaba a mirarme con mala cara. Ya me esperaba la pelea, en donde yo moría desangrado en el piso y ellos reían a carcajadas. Si, ya podían oler mi miedo a kilómetros de distancia. Los venia venir.

Hasta que apareció Rose.

— ¡Scorpius! —Ro me saltó por atrás, riéndose a carcajadas. Me sonrojé un poco, y lo sé porque suelo hacerlo por todo. Mi rostro pálido, aunque siempre un poco sonrosado, toma un color rojo y empiezo a morirme de más vergüenza aún. Mis gafas se resbalaban, y empezaba a eclipsarme por el perfume de Ro. Así que con mucho cuidado de no tocar ningún lugar que no tenía que tocar, la bajo y le sonrió.

—Hola Ro— Me pasé una mano por la nuca, que también me sudaba. ¿Era eso posible?

— ¡No me esperaste! —Para Ro, no existen los "hola" "¿Cómo estás?" Simplemente es atropellada como ninguna, pero no me molesta. Es más. Es la única amiga que tengo además de Albus, por lo que su compañía me hace más que feliz. — ¡Te dije que desde ahora iríamos juntos a Transformaciones!

— ¡Ah… si? —En realidad, si me acordaba. Pero es que ya sabía lo que pasaría. Cuando Rose se separara de mi, vendrían todos los del equipo de Quidditch y me patearían el trasero. Pero no podía decirle que no a Ro. Simplemente no podía.

—Sí, tonto. —Ro me agarró el brazo, pasando el suyo por alrededor del mío. Empezó a caminar en silencio, pero eso no era lo importante. Vi como todo el equipo me miraba. Pero yo notaba como era el agarre de Ro. No era en plan coqueto. Era solo… amistoso. Créeme que no me gustaba, pero eso significaba que no tenían nada porque golpearme. Rose se giró, haciendo ondear su pelo y me miro con una sonrisita. — ¿En serio eres despistado verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—La verdad… ni recuerdo que día es hoy. —Ella solo se echó a reír, y pensé que si yo fuera idiota la hacía feliz, sería el más idiota del mundo.

—Bueno, hoy es miércoles— Ro me siguió el juego, y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente del equipo suspire. Habíamos pasado el campo de batalla. Ella lo notó. —El equipo de Quidditch no va a golpearte Scorpius. Nate sabe lo que hace.

Nate. Creo que si pudiera haber alguna forma de escribir Nate y que suene despreciativo lo haría. Nate es la clase de chico opuesto a mí, galán, que es simplemente perfecto pero a la vez el peor. El cree que Rose es poca cosa para él. Digo, aunque ella no lo note, él simplemente no la ama tanto como podrían amarla. Pero ella si lo quiere. Entonces nunca digo nada.

—Y tú sabes muy bien que si va a hacerlo. —Me solté de su agarre, y ella me miro entre cansancio y diversión. —Ro, sabes que me odia desde que entre a Hogwarts. Y por el colmo de todos, tú decides hacerte mi amiga…

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —No sonaba enfadada, pero su tono si lo parecia. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose por su estupidez.

—No, no es eso. Pero Ro…

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Scorpius, la vida es demasiado corta como para no disfrutarla. —Me des alborotó el cabello, y quede todo despeinado. —Tú solo deja que hable con ellos ¿Quieres? Solo déjame a mí. Yo hablare con él y en un chasquido de dedos estará todo solucionado.

Y resultó, que cuando de camino de vuelta Rose había encontrado a sus amigas y me fui andando solo, nadie se me acerco. En realidad Rose había hablado con su novio después de clases. Me sonreí a mi mismo cuando llegué a mi dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, sintiendo el alivio de la victoria.

Hasta que los vi aparecer.

Me agarraron de la parte de atrás de la túnica y me dieron vuelta. Ahí estaba el capitán, no el novio de Rose. Parecia divertido, como si solo me estuviera dando un buen susto. Rece porque sí, que solo sea una advertencia.

—Si te vuelves a meter con su novia… —Me pegó un puñetazo en el estomago, y se me nubló la vista.

Lo dejaron así, en incognito, alejándose bien lejos y dejándome ahí tirado. Bueno, parecia que Nate había cumplido. El no me había pegado a mí, para ser exactos. Su amigo si lo había hecho. Me quede ahí, esperando a que alguien viniera, respirando de a poco para no sentir el dolor del puñetazo. Por fin apareció Albus.

Se me abalanzó encima cuando me vio.

— ¡Scorpius! —Me levanté, pero podía sentir el impacto del golpe. Albus, tan delicado como siempre, me levanto la camisa de un manotazo. No sabía que un moratón se podía hacer en tan pocos minutos. Albus levantó la mirada, preocupado.

—Ahí que ir a la enfermería— Susurró.

Me levanté yo solo, pero me costó bastante. Fuimos a paso lento, y por suerte no nos cruzamos con nadie. Todos estaban en clase. No sabia por que Albus habia faltado, hasta que me lo dijo:

— ¿Sabes? Tuve un presentimiento de que algo sucedía. ¡Cool! ¿Verdad? —Aunque ni si quiera asentí, el continuo hablando igual de entusiasmado. —Esas cosas del destino y todo eso si existe. Es real.

No hice ningún comentario, pero el sabia que todo eso era sumamente divertido. Pues… el era un mago, y aunque tenía la magia ante sus ojos se interesaba por el futuro, los chacras y toda esa cosa. A mi simplemente me daba lo mismo, pero muchos le decían que el hijo de Harry Potter debía de ser algo mejor que solo un niño creyendo en estupideces. Creo que por eso Albus lo hace cada vez más.

Me acosté en una cama con ayuda de la enfermera, que me dio algo y me paso una crema por la piel. Al poco rato ya estaba intacto, me sentía como nuevo. Había empezado a hacer efecto el energizarte que me había hecho tragar, y me sentía con mucho ánimo. Sin embargo, me olvido a descansar.

Una de las cosas por las que amo a esa enfermera que nunca me acuerdo el nombre, es por que nunca te pregunta como te hiciste esas cosas. Ni por que sea una enfermedad sexual, ella nunca preguntara.

De todos modos, antes de irme, entró una Rose pálida corriendo sin pedir permiso. Aunque la señora refunfuño un poco, la dejo pasar y ella vino corriendo a abrazarme.

— ¡Scorpius! ¡No puedo creer que esos idiotas te hayan lastimado! —Me susurró al oído, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir su respiración en mi brazo, como su pecho subía y bajaba de tanto correr.

Cuando se alejo para verme, simplemente le sonreí, olvidando todo.

—Solo fue un golpe, Ro. Ni que se fuera a morir— Bufó de aburrimiento Albus, y Ro se echo a reír. Me hubiera gustado poder reírme con ellos, pero la enfermera me había dicho que no hiciera esfuerzos.

Pero teniéndola tan cerca a Ro, tan preocupada por mí, tan enfadada, tuve ganas de una sola cosa. De besarla como nunca antes había querido besar a alguien.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, que me gustaba Rose Weasley. Y me gustaba más que nadie en este mundo.

…

Eso es todo!

En serio les agradezco los reviews, me hacen my feliz n.n

TE AMO SAM.

Ah por cierto, me olvidaba. No sé cuando subiré, soy muy inconstante para escribir. Pero tratare de subir siempre que pueda.

Ah, el fanfic está inspirado en la canción de 1D pequeñas cosas :D

Los dejo y los amo…

Dom.


	3. Autoestima

Una de las cosas que más disfrutó de mis días, es ir a la torre de Astronomía por la noche con Ro.

Sé que puede sonar tonto, pero ella no puede dormir sin una taza de té. Y si no lo hace, como las noches en las que Filch nos pesca, habla dormida, y lo sé porque muchas veces hemos dormido en la torre mientras el celador hace su vigilancia. A la madrugada volvemos al cuarto. Y aunque no entiendo lo que dice entre sueños, nunca hablare de ello. Solo la observo dormir, diciendo cosas inconclusas y sin sentido. Pero son sus secretos. Y yo siempre los guardare para nosotros dos.

Esa noche, estábamos los dos mirando hacia el cielo con estrellas, en un silencio tan hermoso como delicado. Silencios, que no son necesarios pero no son incómodos. Esos silencios que no hacen falta rellenar con cosas triviales, porque te sientes demasiado cómodo como para que te importe lo que piense el otro.

Rose está sentada, y está tomando su té. Nunca se enoja cuando solo me la quedo mirando como un idiota. Solamente sonríe. Una de las tantas cosas, por las que simplemente la adoro.

—Estoy pasando un mal momento con Nate— Me miro de soslayo, y podía notar como su tono entusiasmado de siempre había disminuido. Y aunque eso me ponía feliz, su tristeza opaca mi alegría. Me acerque a su lado, quedando más cerca. Contuve el impulso de quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

— ¿Puedes contarme? —Rose dejó la taza a un costado, y me miro fijamente, determinada.

—Te han pegado, Scorpius. Te han lastimado. Parece un crio de cinco años celoso. Detesto que se comporte de esa manera. — Soltó un quejido irritado, frunciendo el ceño. Junte los labios en una línea, sin saber que decir. Solo sonreí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te peleaste con él por mi? —Rose me miró riéndose, empujando con una mano. Me caí para atrás, y rio más fuerte.

—Eres demasiado débil— Me levanté de mi lugar, y la empuje tres veces más suave. Seguimos así un rato, pero no me importaba caerme al suelo. La estaba pasando muy bien.

—Gracias, Scorpius. —Me dijo al final, cuando las risas pasaron y quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Arquee una ceja, y me levanté los anteojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por siempre estar para mí. —Me revolvió el pelo, como siempre hace, y una felicidad me invadió el corazón. Sus hermosos ojos celestes me miraban con intensidad. —Eres un gran amigo.

Bueno, eso me cayó en el hígado como una bomba de hierro, pero ella no estaba enterada de mis sentimientos. No lo decía de mala manera. Hasta puedo decir que me veía como un hermano. Suspiró, cayendo al piso con una brutalidad que le hizo golpearse la cabeza.

—Auch. —Se quejó, y los dos nos reímos. Me levanté y fui a ver si se había golpeado.

—Eres una bruta— Le dije mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, todavía riendo. — No tienes nada, pero tienes que tener más cuidado.

—Sí, papá. — Se burló de mí, y volví a sentarme con ella.

— ¿Sabes? Va a haber una fiesta en la Sala Común mañana… —La mire con esa cara que siempre pongo cuando no me gusta algo, pero Rose me miro con complicidad— No me digas que no te gustan las fiestas.

—Nunca he ido a ninguna— Murmuré, y Rose me miro con sorpresa. Había salido de mi boca, pero la verdad no había querido que sea así.

— ¿Ni con Albus? —Negué con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Ni con Albus. Rose, sabes que no tengo amigos. Sabes que nadie me quiere.

—Eso es simplemente muy injusto— Volvió a enfadarse, en ponerse en plan defensor conmigo. Como siempre hace. —No pueden juzgarte por algo que no has hecho, Scorpius. ¿Por qué están tan empeñados en odiarte?

—Por que supongo que es más fácil que conocerme. —Me encogí de hombros, pasándome una mano por la nuca. —No importa, Rose.

— ¡Sí importa! —Le tape la boca con las manos, el ruido podía hacer que nos descubrieran. Las baje cuando dejo de hablar, haciéndole un gesto de silencio. —Lo siento. Es que solo… tú no tienes la culpa que tu padre hubiera sido un mortifago.

Nos quedamos en silencio, con el aire cálido corriendo y acariciándome las mejillas. El pelo de Rose se alborotaba, y le cubría toda la cara. Le sonreí con la mayor ternura que pude.

—Me basta con que tu lo sepas— Estábamos a tan poca distancia, que besarla hubiera sido fácil. Pero el momento no era el correcto, y las circunstancias tampoco. Solo me importaba estar ahí, a su lado. Y saber que ella era feliz.

Rose me dio un abrazo, al que respondí, estrujándome con ella. Para que entiendas, nunca había sido querido por nadie. Nunca _he_ sido querido por nadie. Mi papá me había dicho que seguro algunos no me querrían, pero que ya nadie estaría resentido o algo parecido. Pues, parecia que todos recordaban el pasado. Yo era una plaga. Sus padres los habían entrenado para despreciar a personas con mi apellido. Y simplemente, estuve mucho tiempo solo.

Y las dos personas, las únicas dos personas que me hablaron y sonrieron de mi curso fueron Rose y Albus, que eran simplemente tan geniales… ellos, ellos eran lo opuesto a lo que todos me habían dicho o tratado. Ellos simplemente fueron mis amigos y nada más, lo fueron por que sí, porque le caí bien. No les importo que sus padres no estuvieran demasiado de acuerdo. Es más, creo que lo hicieron apropósito. Nunca les gusto seguir las reglas.

Y en quinto grado, éramos mejores amigos. Bueno, ellos tenían amigos aparte, una vida, primos, personas con que socializar. Pero ellos eran lo único que yo tenía.

Siempre me pregunte como seria ser popular. Tener tantos amigos que no te caben los dedos para contarlos a todos. Que te olvidas de sus nombres a veces. Pero luego, me di cuenta que esos no eran amigos verdaderos. Eran solo mascaras que estaban ahí contigo por interés. Y tal vez Rose y Albus habían sido mis amigos para demostrar algo, pero ellos lo habían hecho por ellos mismos, absteniéndose a las consecuencias.

Al quererme se habían hecho parte de los anónimos y marginados que a nadie le importan. Tenían amigos y primos, pero las personas con las que tendrían que haberse juntado, eran totalmente diferentes a ellos.

Yo no puedo imaginar amigos mejores.

Es por eso, que por más que mis sentimientos sean otros hacia Rose, le susurré a mi oído.

—Gracias Ro. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

Pude sentir su sonrisa aunque no la veía.

—…—-…—-

—No quiero ir— Albus se estudiaba a sí mismo por enésima vez en el espejo. Me sonrió atreves del reflejo.

—Te la vas a pasar bien. Tendría que haberle dicho a Rose antes que te invitara a una fiesta antes, parece que es la única forma de convencerte. —Me quedé un poco paralizado, con el cabello cayendo en mechones en la cara. Se me había desinflado toda ilusión de golpe.

—Tú le dijiste… ¿Qué me invitara? —Albus me miro con un asomo de sonrisa.

—No, lo hizo por su propia cuenta. —Me trague un suspiro involuntario, pero Albus sonrió con picardía— No te desanimes.

— ¿Qué? —Más pelos en mi cara. Me los saque de un manotazo. — ¿Por qué me desanimaría? Es lo mismo, tu o Rose…

—Si, como quieras. No se puede ser negador para toda la vida, pero estas a tiempo de seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo.

Me quede pasmado ante sus palabras, pero no dije nada. Me mire por atrás de Albus, que seguía observándose. Me había puesto unos pantalones negros y que yo pienso, no estaban tan arrugados. Arriba llevaba una camisa, tan simple como mi aspecto. Suspiré. Por lo menos no iba con anteojos de sol a una fiesta de noche, como Albus. Pero no le dije nada. El dijo que le daba un aspecto de chico malo, y es cierto.

— ¿Sabes? Vayamos a esa fiesta. —No sabía lo que decía, pero me acomode la camisa sintiéndome más enérgico. Quería ver a Rose en un lindo vestido.

—No podemos ir sin Rose. —Albus se encasqueto las gafas, y casi me echo a reír.

—Pero Ro iba con sus amigas… —La idea me parecia nefasta, pero Ro parecia quererlas mucho. Aunque eran extrañas, ella decía que eran buenas personas. E iba a ir con ellas…

—No, tonto. —Rose apareció por atrás, y como siempre hace, me revolvió el pelo. Me sonroje, lo sé. Pero tal vez, con las gafas, el pelo enmarañado, y todo lo demás no se notaba tanto… ha quien engaño. Si se me notaba.

— Ro… —Pero me la quede mirando, incapaz de hacer una oración con claridad. Llevaba un vestido purpura y negro, un poco estrafalario, pero a ella le quedaba perfecto. Era voluminoso, corto y le quedaba perfecto. Iba a ser la más linda de todo el lugar.

— ¿Pensabas que no iba a acompañarte a tu primera fiesta? —Me sonrió, y yo le sonreí. Albus nos agarro a los dos con los hombros, como hacia cuando éramos más niños.

— ¿QUIÉN QUIERE IR A LA FIESTA? —Gritó, y Ro soltó un grito de júbilo, y yo me eché a reír. Era como en las películas, tres amigos contra el mundo, contra las personas, contra las etiquetas. Tres amigos…

— ¿Rosie, no vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?

Me di la vuelta, y contemple a tres chicas vestidas de pies a cabeza de vestidos negros, cortos y apretados, vestidos tontos. Albus les sonrió, como Ro, pero él con otra intención. Me aparto de su camino, acomodándose las gafas de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que yo las acomodo: Con mucha sensualidad.

—Me llamo Albus, pero pueden decirme Al. — Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, y Albus se rascó la cabeza, gesto que hace cuando esta incomodo. Una de ellas me señalo a mí, mirando a Rose con excitación.

—Nos referimos a él.

De un momento a otro tenía a tres chicas mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Busqué entre esas miradas a Rose, que sonreía mientras se abría paso. Yo trague saliva.

—Esté, es Scorpius. —Me guiño un ojo, pero era lo que menos quería que hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando una trató de tocarme el hombro, Ro se puso a mi lado. —Y está soltero.

Más risas. ¿En serio se reían tanto de mi soltería patética o solamente porque eran estúpidas? Está bien, yo no soy así. La mayoría de las veces trato bien a las personas. Pero es que… ese día, con Ro entregándome en bandeja a esas furias desesperadas… no estaba de buen humor.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto la de labios rojos y ojos grandes. Ro, que estaba a mi lado, me dio un codazo.

—Soltero y sin apuro— Dije y se echaron a reír. _Otra vez._ Mire a Ro en busca de ayuda, y ella me alboroto el pelo.

—Bueno… —Albus nos miraba con recelo, con los anteojos puestos y la cabeza para arriba. — ¿Nos vamos a la estúpida fiesta o qué?

— ¡Por supuesto que si primito —Saltó Rose en su lugar, aplaudiendo. —Hasta el prefecto va. Nadie va a poder arruinar esta juerga.

Ro me tomó por los hombros, riéndose y agarrando a Albus de la misma manera. Sus amigas nos siguieron, soltando risas de cosas que me parecen completamente idiotas. Además, si querían que no las oyeran hablando de mi cabello no entendía por qué diablos lo hacían a mis espaldas, en susurros.

Pero antes de llegar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Ro me paro a mí, dejando a Albus a un costado, suspirando. Les sonrió, pero yo sabía que no era verdadera. La conocía demasiado bien, o la observaba demasiado.

—Ahora vamos, yo solo quiero decirle algo a Scorpius. — Se paso una mano por el cabello alborotado, pelirrojo, foraz.

La rubia de ojos pequeños miro a sus amigas, que la de labios rojos parecia ofendida, y se fueron con el contento de Albus adentro. Los dejaron pasar después de la rabieta de Albus, diciéndole que sin él la fiesta no estaba completa.

Yo mire a Rose febrilmente, casi con desesperación.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Rose me miro, se miro a ella misma y dio una vuelta. Yo me sonroje, como todos los malditos días de mi vida, pero por suerte a ella no le importo.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Sus ojos buscaban una aprobación que me hizo enojar. Ahí íbamos de nuevo, tirando por la borda todo lo que ya habíamos conversado, todo lo que habíamos discutido.

—Rose, eres hermosa. —Mi tono serio y llamarla por su nombre completo la hicieron quedar congelada. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, y de demostrarle todo lo que valía. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente soy una gorda de cabeza inflada. —Cerró los ojos, y yo supe que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Pero no lo entendía. Como una chica tan linda, inteligente, buena y divertida iba a sentirse mal consigo misma… ¿Por no pesar cuarenta kilos?

— ¿Por qué estas tan decidida a odiarte Ro? ¿Acaso… acaso compadecerte de ti misma te hace sentir mejor? —Nunca era tan duro con Rose. Nunca. Solo cuando hablaba de su aspecto, y es porque simplemente estaba cegada por sus revistas de Corazón de Bruja. Se me acerco más, con los ojos vidriosos, los labios temblorosos.

— ¡No! ¡No, Scorpius, por supuesto que no —Rose respiró profundo, y negó con la cabeza. Sonrio débil, como siempre hace cuando quiere aliviar los problemas. —Perdona. Es que… el otro día casi me arreglo con Nate.

Mi mundo se calló abajo.

—Pero… —Continuo Ro, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Tal vez no soy tan obvio como creía. —Pero el me dijo que solo era poca cosa para él. Que se encontraría alguien mejor, una chica más sexy y más guapa. Una chica con más curvas. Una chica…

—Una chica, que le serviría solo para tener sexo vacio una noche sin protección y estar al borde de dejarla embarazada. Esa chica.

—Scorpius… —Había quedado pasmada. Pero no más que yo. Estábamos tan cerca, a tan poca distancia con las luces tenues y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Solos en medio del corredor. Y el tonto Scorpius Malfoy, el cobarde que había quedado en Gryffindor por casualidad, se acerco todavía más a la chica de sus sueños. Y no pude contener el impulso de acariciarle una mejilla. Rece haberme lavado los dientes correctamente.

— ¿Cómo puede convencerte que eres la más linda de todo el lugar? ¿Cómo puede demostrarte lo valiosa que eres? Ro, tú eres… eres… yo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir ahí afuera? Rose, esta fiesta es un horror. Hay que ponerle un poco de humor. —Rose me sonrió, y le sonrió a Albus.

—En un momento— Murmuró, y Albus volvió a entrar por la puerta que se cerró como si estuviera hecha de hierro. Ro me miro, y en sus ojos pude ver seguridad, mucha seguridad. Mucha felicidad.

—Gracias Scorpius— Me abrazó fuerte, estrujándome entre sus brazos, y me deje abrazar. Me deje sentir, me deje amar. Me deje pensar lo que quisiera, como quisiera. Que fluyera por una vez mi cuerpo y no mi mente. —Eres, eres único. Eres… el mejor de todos.

Cuando me soltó, pude ver que se le había corrido el maquillaje un poco, y que se lo había limpiado a los manotazos. Le pase dos dedos por las mejillas, quitando un poco de pintura negra. Ro se río, y supe que había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que mi amiga Valerie está muy colada por ti… —Rose ya caminaba por el pasillo a paso lento.

— ¿Cual? ¿La que parece zombie, la que tiene el pelo naranja café chamuscado, o la rubia que me miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne? — Me pase una mano por la nuca, contrariado.

Rose se echó a reír de nuevo, agarrándose de mi brazo. Siempre pasaba eso. Después de una de sus recaídas, siempre solía reír por todo lo que digiera. Como si fuera una persona graciosa. Tengo menos gracia que mi padre, y es decir demasiado.

—Creo que las tres. Pero digamos que la de pelo naranja café chamuscado, es la más colada por ti.

Y justo a la que le había prestado menos atención. Me encogí de hombros, ruborizándome, perdiendo todo lo determinado que había obtenido con la tristeza de Ro. Le sonríe, y por primera vez en mi vida, hice algo impulsivo.

—Tratare de no ponerte demasiada celosa* —Rose, que ya tironeaba de la puerta de entrada, me miro con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo.

—No te pases de listo— Me revolvió el pelo, riéndose, haciendo bailar ese vestido tan bonito en una chica tan bonita. Y aunque ella no lo entendiera, aunque ella no pudiera entenderlo, yo sabía que Rose era la más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Ro me empujo adentro cuando la puerta se abrió— ¡Vamos Scorpius! ¡A divertirnos! ¡Qué esto es una fiesta!

Rose soltó una carcajada, empujándome hacia dentro con una sonrisa.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero no había silencio. Gritos, música ensordecedora, ni una luz. Y de repente, así como si nada, sentí como unos labios apretaban los míos, y me quede sin respiración.

—…—-

Eso es todo, mis queridas lindas o lindos, no sé.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews, que son de lo más geniales de la vida. Gracias a Sam, gracias a Anie… gracias, gracias.

Y bueno, si todavía no me dejaste ninguno, por favor hazlo y alégrame el día.

Un abrazo, subiré pronto o en cuanto pueda…

Domi.


	4. Amigos de verdad

Quiero aclarar algo.

Mi primer beso fue cuando tenía trece años.

Había empezado a ser amigo de Rose y Albus. Ellos, tan excéntricos pero tan queridos por casi todo el mundo, amaban ese juego en el que había que girar una botella y a quién te toque pues… te besa. Yo nunca había besado a nadie, y como esos juegos casi siempre están hechos con magia para que la niña obsesiva que lo hizo se bese con el niño que le gusta, no pensé que besaría a alguien.

Pero me toco a mí con la prima de Rose, Lily. Primero que nada, no quería besar a la encaprichada Lily con querer jugar, de once años. Me sentía todo un viejo a su lado. Pero era bonita, y además era una de las pocas que no me dedicaba esa mirada de "te odio" cada vez que pasaba por su lado… así que lo hice.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y tengo que admitir que fue el beso más patoso de toda la historia. Pero Lily parecia feliz, así que no había estado tan mal. Al poco rato Rose se besó con Nate, y ahí fue cuando empezaron a salir. Bella historia, claro.

A lo que venía con esto, es que cuando me besaron esa noche en la fiesta, no estaba tan impresionado. Porque fue un beso patoso, un beso de esos que no son besos sino más bien golpes violentos de labios. No lo sé. La cuestión, es que me había besado la chica de cabello naranjado café.

— ¡Pico fiesta! —Saltó la chica, y por el gusto que me quedo en los labios, supe que había tomado más alcohol del que yo podría tomar en mi vida. Rose se pasó a mi lado, mirándola sin entender. Nada.

—Brittany, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Ro soltó una risa al ver como esta se ponía toda roja y reía escupiendo. — ¡Estas borracha!

—Es pico fiesta. Se trata de qué cada vez que cortan las luces tienes que besar a alguien.

—Y tenias que elegir a Scorpius. —Rose no parecia enfadada, solo divertida. Como que Brittany hubiera querido besarme hubiera sido de lo más gracioso. Brittany volvió a reír poniéndose toda roja, y salió a bailar. Rose me sonrió, justo las luces volvieron a encenderse. No se veía casi nada desde que habíamos entrado, pero Rose se echo a reír al mirarme la cara.

—Tienes pintura de labios en toda la boca— Me limpio un poco con la mano, pero negó con la cabeza. —Sigues siendo un asco. Ve a lavarte un poco, o consigue una servilleta.

Me empujo un poco, y miro por arriba de sus hombros en puntillas. Como podía ponerse en puntillas con esos tacos de la muerte, pues no lo sé. Me encogí de hombros, buscando un lugar donde halla bebidas o algo parecido. En la barra improvisada que habían montado los de Ravenclaw, había una servilleta arrugada. Rogué que no estuviera sucia y me la pase por la cara.

Y ahí apareció Nate, con todo el equipo de Quidditch atrás mirándolo acercarse.

—Buenas, buenas, enano. —Pues, que si yo medía un metro ochenta, no. Pero tampoco era para tanto. — ¿Y Rose?

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? —Mi tono fue mordaz, pero Nate me doblaba en altura. Era de sexto y yo de quinto. Está bien, ni sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Se acercó a mí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes divertidos. Tengo que admitir, que Nate es muy guapo. Pero su personalidad opaca cualquier talento o virtud.

Se me acerco todavía más.

—Escúchame idiota— Trague saliva. Lo decía en susurros, lo que me hizo dar más temor. —Se que la quieres. Y mucho. Pero es mía. Tú, solo eres su mejor amigo, trapo de piso para escuchar todos sus llantos y que luego vuelva conmigo. Además, los dos coincidimos en que merece algo mejor que estar con el hijo de un mortifago.

Me lo quede mirando con determinación, sin pestañear. Sentí una puñalada en el pecho, y como el estomago me daba vueltas. Había sentido ese sentimiento antes. Toda mi vida. Desde pequeño, antes de conocer a las dos personas más maravillosa del mundo cuando estaba solo. Cuando nadie me defendían y me herían hasta las lagrimas. Antes, cuando me hubiera acobardado por vergüenza. Pero en ese momento, estaba cansado de no dar pelea.

—Sí. Se merece algo mejor. —Junte los labios, tomando valor para escupir todo de una buena vez. —Pero aunque tu padre lo niegue y todos estén ciegos hacía la verdad que tanto se esfuerzan en ocultar… los dos sabemos lo que en realidad pasó. Tu padre era un mortifago, _Nott_. Así que tú y tu mierda de equipo pueden irse bien al carajo. Espero que nunca vuelvas a acercarte a Rose. Porque tú, no la mereces.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió en ese momento. De un instante al otro una multitud nos rodeaba y el equipo de Quidditch está tirado sobre mí. Nate me dio un golpe en el estomago, lo que me dejo medio tumbado en el suelo. Me levante sin fuerzas y enceste un golpe en su barbilla, que me hizo sonar los nudillos.

Note como Albus paraba de bailar en la pista de baile y miraba la escena con temor. Se acercaba corriendo, pero no pude verlo más. Se me nublo la vista cuando el buscador me agarro por atrás y Nate me golpeaba una y otra vez en el estomago. Las costillas me escocían, y empecé a escupir sangre. Sentía como el pulso se me debilitaba y la cabeza me zumbaba. Pronto quedaría inconsciente…

Ro se había metido en el medio, con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de zafarme del agarre del buscador. Brittany y sus dos amigas habían querido ayudarla, pero estaban más cuerdas que Rose. Pero ella solo buscaba defenderme.

— ¡Rose! —Grité, y el sonido retumbo por toda la sala. La música paro de golpe, y toda la gente de mí alrededor dejo de abuchear o gritar mi nombre o el de Nate. Tal vez fueron mis oídos, pero había silencio absoluto. Ahí fue cuando Nate le pegó accidentalmente en la mejilla a Rose, que calló en el suelo soltando dos lagrimas con un gemido.

Y de repente, todo se apagó.

…

— ¡Despertó!

Eso fue lo primero que oí al abrir los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería, con Ro mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando indicios de dolor. Sonrió al ver que hacia una pequeña mueca.

—Buenos días, joven Malfoy. —La enfermera me miro con una sonrisita, y luego le sonrió a Rose. —Tu novia no se ha despegado de ti en todo el día.

— ¿Novia? —Busqué a Rose con la mirada, y eche un vistazo al lugar. Estaba casi todo vacio, excepto por la enfermera, Ro, Albus y yo. Me sorprendí al ver a mi amigo tumbado al lado mío, con el brazo vendado y la vista cansada. No estaba recostado como yo, pero parecia no haber dormido nada.

—No somos novios. —Rose soltó una risa, y me fije en ella. Tenía un moretón horrendo en la mejilla, lo que me hizo dar una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Ro se dio cuenta que me fijaba en él y lo señalo. —Creo que ya te diste cuenta de esto. Bueno, parece que ahora estaré más fea de lo normal.

— ¿Es grave? —Pasé el comentario de Ro por alto aunque me hubiese molestado, y la enfermera me sonrió amablemente.

—No, no lo es. En realidad, fue muy leve. Al contrario de tu amigo, que salió a defenderte en medio de todo aquel lio.

Lio. Pelea. El equipo de Quidditch, la fiesta… de repente entendí todo más que antes y me invadió la sensación de culpa, sintiéndome estúpido. Mire a Ro y Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo arruine todo, ¿Verdad? —Ro me sonrió, sentándose en mi cama.

—No, esa fiesta ya era un completo desastre. —Albus asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía pareciendo un muerto vivo. —No es tu culpa, Scorpius. Aunque no sabemos por qué comenzó la pelea.

— ¿Qué Nate no lo dijo? —La enfermera frunció el ceño al ver que me levantaba un poco de la cama, y me metió entre las sabanas de nuevo con ahincó. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Ese idiota dijo que tú habías empezado la pelea. Sé que no eres tan estúpido como para empezar una pelea con uno se sexto así que supe que era mentira. Y ahora despertaste, lo que hace que puedas testificar.

— ¿Por qué tienes el brazo así? —Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y la primera que me salió fue esa. Albus me miro con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me rompí los nudillos. —Se instalo un silencio entre todos, pero parecia que en realidad todos entendíamos mi agradecimiento y el gran acto de valor que había hecho Albus, que por encima de todas las cosas era un enclenque. Les sonreí a los dos, sintiéndome la persona más afortunada de todas por tener amigos como ellos.

La enfermera me dijo que iba a tener que pasar otro día más allí, porque no estaba segura de querer soltarme así nada más. Creo que hasta se está encariñando conmigo, voy muy seguido a la enfermería últimamente. Albus y Ro pasaron casi toda la tarde conmigo, ya que a la enfermera que resultó llamarse Susan nos dejo entrar de contrabando. A la noche Albus se fue, pero Ro se quedó un poco más conmigo.

Le sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias por todo. —Ro me pasó una mano por el pelo, sin revolvérmelo. Fue como una caricia suave y linda, una caricia tierna. Supe que me había ruborizado, pero no me importo tanto como otras veces. Ro suspiró.

—No quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti, Scorpius. De ninguna manera. —Rose retiró la mano, y desee que no lo hiciera. Ella arqueo una ceja. —No nos dijiste por que habían empezado a discutir.

—Ro…

—No soy tonta, Scorpius. Quiero la verdad.

La mire, y supe que no iba a poder ocultarle nada. Recordé un día en que me había dicho que daría lo que fuera por tener los hermosos ojos color café de Lily y me había echado a reír. Siempre quería alcanzar la perfección, y una belleza que solo le cegaba la vista hacia lo hermosa que en realidad era. Ese día me di cuenta que en lo primero que me fije en Ro cuando la conocí fue en sus ojos, y supe que si tenía hijos quería que tuvieran los mismos. Ahora que lo pienso, soy muy cursi. Luego me quejo cuando Albus me dice gay.

Suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué seria, Ro?

— ¡Lo sabia! —Rose se levantó de la cama de un salto, mirándome con enfado. —Scorpius, ¡No quiero que nunca más pelees solo para defenderme!

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Casi te desfigura el rostro por mi culpa! ¡Nunca me perdonaría que te pasara algo, Rose! —Rose, que me miraba desde el otro lado de la cama, parada y fastidiada, se quedo sin habla con los labios entre abiertos. Se acerco a mí, y se agacho a mi lado en la cama.

—Yo nunca me perdonaría no haberte defendido, Scor. Más si peleaste por mi culpa.

Me eché a reír, y Ro arqueó una ceja. Aunque la risa me hacia doler las costillas, antes ni siquiera podía moverme. Estaba mejorando.

— ¿Qué? —Ro sonrió, olvidando el momento tenso que acabábamos de pasar.

—Me llamaste Scor. Es el apodo más tonto que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Rose también se echó a reír, sentada a mi lado con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio que corría y la nariz roja. Reímos juntos, por un largo rato y por algo tan pequeño, que me pareció infinitamente mágico.

—Entonces prometo no llamarte nunca más de ese modo— Dijo al final, sonriéndome de esa forma que solo ella sabe hacer. De repente volvió a ponerse seria, como si recordara algo. — ¿Solo peleaste con Nate por eso?

—No. No, no fue solo eso. —Rose volvió a abrir los ojos como una lechuza, y contuve una carcajada. Señale la cama a mi lado. —Pero no te lo dire si no te acuestas en esa cama y dejas de titiritar de frio.

Rose soltó una risa, pero negó con la cabeza. Abrió mis sabanas, se sacó los zapatos y se deslizó suavemente por la cama. Contuve la respiración al sentirla tan cerca mío, con su cara casi rozándome la nariz, sus piernas apretadas contra las mías y todo su cuerpo a mi lado. Infundiéndonos calor y acurrucándonos juntos. Rose me miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? Ya me acosté y no tengo frío. Ahora, cuéntame.

Le relaté todo lo que había pasado, y como me habían afectado las palabras de Nate. Rose con cada palabra y cosa que decía se iba poniendo más seria y mucho más preocupada. Hay muchas cosas que ella no sabe, muchas cosas que sus padres le ocultan y yo creo que está bien. Digo, maldigo siempre a mi padre por mandarme la realidad tan cruda y fresca como de donde vino, pero creo que esto me hizo más fuerte.

Poco a poco, Rose empezó a bostezar, y supe que se estaba haciendo de madrugada. Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, del baile, de cómo había fracasado la fiesta, de sus amigas. Y llegamos al beso entre Brittany y yo.

— ¿Y te gustó? —Su frase no fue divertida, así como pícara para pincharme. En serio me lo preguntaba. Suspire, y me senté un poco más en la almohada, quedando un poquito más alto que Rose. La cama era pequeña, por lo que estábamos muy apretados.

—Sí, creo que no estuvo… mal. —Nos quedamos en silencio, y aunque me reí ella no lo hizo. En realidad, se quedo pensando en algo que no compartió conmigo y yo solo la observe. Rose me miro de repente y puso una pequeña sonrisa.

—La próxima vez en serio que la fiesta será mejor, lo prometo. — Nos sonreímos, y Rose se levantó un poco de la cama. Temí que se fuera o me deje solo, pero no lo hizo. Solo le inclino y me besó la mejilla, cortándome la respiración. Como no, me sonroje hasta las orejas.

—Buenas noches, _Scor_. —Me reí un poco ante el apodo, pero ella volví a bajarse y acurruco su cabeza en mi cuello, con mi mentón apoyado en su cabeza. Pase un brazo por su cabello, y lo acaricio suavemente.

—Buenas noche, Ro. —Dije, y caí profundamente dormido, pero más feliz que nunca.

…

Gracias por leerlo, en verdad.

Les mando muchos besos aplastantes…

Dom.


	5. A flote

Domingo.

Creo que es una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Se que no es normal que un adolescente diga eso, pero es que los Sábados siempre me la paso repasando o estudiando. En cambio los Domingos simplemente vamos a los jardines con Rose y Albus, y nos pasamos horas tirados en el pasto.

Ese domingo Ro no había venido con nosotros. Ni tampoco nos había dicho que iba a hacer, por lo que la verdad estaba bastante preocupado. Había estado con la loca idea de hacer dieta, con lo que estoy desacuerdo, pero yo ya creía que se le había pasado. De todos modos, estaba con sus amigas. Aunque están tan locas que no creo que sean confiables.

— ¿Sabes? Me encanta tener este yeso en la mano. —Albus no es de las personas que viven las tragedias con temor a nombrarlas. Es más, le encantaba hacer bromas con lo sucedido en la fiesta. Tenía todo el yeso escrito por tintas de diferentes colores imborrables y él decía que no pensaba sacárselo ni por qué la doctora le diera permiso. —Creo que hasta nos hemos hecho más populares con eso de la pelea.

—No han dejado de odiarme, pero que si me miran más seguido desde cuando paso, sí. —Suspiré, sopesando decirle a Albus que cambiemos de tema. Es que a él le encantaba ser el centro de atención, mientras que a mi… nunca tuve una atención buena. Lo raro de Albus, es que le gusta tener una atención mala, no la atención de "tengo un padre famoso y soy súper genial". Creo que le encanta meterse en problemas.

—Se que te molesta, pero ahora nos tienen miedo. Bueno, se que a ti te han pegado la paliza de tu vida y ni si quiera te has defendido, pero estuviste en duelo con el súper ogro Nott, así que es algo por lo cual tenerte respeto.

Me reí, pero recordé lo que había dicho McGonagall cuando se enteró de lo sucedido. Creo que se indigno más de lo que se había indignado o enojado en mucho tiempo. Dijo que no había forma más muggle y baja para arreglar peleas y estaba muy decepcionada de nosotros… cuatro. Nott, Ro, Albus y yo. A mí nunca me había querido demasiado, así que no era algo que me asustara, pero a Albus y Ro si los avergonzó. Llamaron a nuestros padres, pero el mío ni si quiera me mando una carta. Creo que no le importa.

— ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Ro?

—Buscando la forma de adelgazar con la dieta del té, yo que sé— Albus suspiró, calándose los lentes de sol que tanto adora tener. —A veces desearía que se aceptara como es, y no como quiere ser.

—Supongo que no puede conformarse con lo que ve en el espejo —Murmuré, pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No es solo eso. No tiene ni un poco de amor propio. Esta tan desesperada por llenar ese vacío que siente con ella misma que busca chicos que la tratan como si fuera basura, o le gustan los imposibles.

"Ojala le gustaran los que la quieren en verdad" pensé, pero no lo dije. Mire a Albus, que parecia muy serio con el asunto. El la conocía más tiempo a Ro que yo, pero los dos le teníamos el mismo cariño.

—Lo dices por Nott ¿Cierto? —Albus asintió. —Es el único novio que ha tenido, en realidad.

—Sí, pero también en muchas fiestas solo juega con chicos, o eso dice ella. Luego se termina enamorando de ellos pero estos no quieren nada y siempre se pone mal. Esto es cuando se pelea con el idiota, claro.

—Esperemos que esto no sea solo otra pelea.

—Ojala sea así.

Casi siempre mis conversaciones con Albus no eran de este tipo. Eran menos profundas, más divertidas, pura risa y chistes malos. Pero lo veía preocupado, muy preocupado. Creo que compartíamos ese sentimiento.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando Rose se enamora, daría la vida por esa persona. Es por eso que me preocupa. Porque tal vez esa persona no sepa cómo manejarlo, o simplemente no la quiera tanto como ella puede llegar a querer. Y esa persona, vuelva a romperle el corazón.

Me miro, y yo lo mire. No entendí porque me lo había dicho, en realidad, no creía que Nott volviera a lastimarla nunca si yo estaba ahí para impedirlo. Además, Ro no estaba enamorada de nadie nuevo… ¿O sí? Se me creo un nudo en el estomago, pero solo atine a decir:

—Se puede morir por alguien, pero no vivir para esa persona.

Albus sonrió, me removió el pelo y volvió a mirar hacia las copas de los arboles que nos cubrían. Yo también sonreí, aliviado por que se fuera esa tención del tema y todo volviera a ser como siempre. Albus agarró un poco de pasto verde, y lo estrujo entre sus dedos.

—Mi padre odia que sea tu amigo. —La felicidad que había sentido cuando se fue la tensión… pues, bueno… no me duró mucho. —Pero no lo dice. Porque no quiere herirme. No quiere que piense que es un racista o que prejuzga a las personas por sus nombres o etiquetas. Pero la verdad es que no sumamos ni un punto a tu favor. —Se rio, pero no fue una risa sincera. —Digo, con esto de la pelea… creo que cada vez está más en desacuerdo. Pero…

—Lo lamento. —Tomé aire, profundamente culpable. —Lo lamento y te lo agradezco, porque eres el único amigo que he tenido además de Ro, que sin importar lo que pase o lo que las personas digan siempre está a mi lado. Mis padres son personas ausentes, no tengo familia. Nunca nadie me quiso o respeto, creo que soy lo más bajo en la cadena social de Hogwarts. Son lo más importante que tengo. No sabes lo afortunado que me siento de tenerlos a ambos.

Albus volvió a mirarme, y pude ver como en sus ojos había una grata sorpresa, aunque sus lentes taparan la gran parte. Simplemente sonrió, soltando una carcajada de asombro y júbilo que fue tan gratificante para mí como que se levantara y me invitara a hacer lo mismo, para luego abrazarme. Luego se rio, rompiendo el abrazo.

—Van a pensar todos que somos unos gays si nos seguimos comportando así. —Me eché a reír, y pensé que Albus tenía la cualidad o defecto de romper todos los momentos tensos o dramáticos.

—Creí que siempre habías pesando que yo era gay. —Albus se echó a reír con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

—No Scorpius, no lo pensé. Estás demasiado enamorado de mi prima como para si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Me quede helado, pero él me puso un brazo en mi hombro, sonriendo. Supe que no lo decía de mala manera, ni tampoco tenía intención de decirle a Ro. Simplemente lo sabía, pero era mi casi hermano, mi confidente. No saldría nada de su boca. Volvimos a reír, y nos apoyamos en el árbol, usándolo como silla.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Le pregunté, pero Albus solo se encogió de hombros. Uno de los problemas de que lleve esos lentes de sol es que no puedo ver sus ojos ni sus expresiones. Pero en ese momento pude ver como se volvían divertidos.

—Pues, mira _Scorpi,_ no eres lo que se dice bueno en esto de ser discreto. —Enrojecí hasta las orejas, riéndome como un idiota. —Pero creo que lo más obvio de todas las cosas, lo que sobrepaso cualquier duda que yo pudiera tener, fue en la fiesta cuando gritaste su nombre. Como en tus ojos se pudo ver cuánto sufrías, inmóvil sin poder ir a por ella. —Albus volvió a sonreír pícaramente. —Y que le mires las tetas, claro.

Lo mire con todo el enfado que me salió de adentro, pero sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Yo no le miro las tetas a Ro! —Albus volvió a reír como loco, y yo también me reí. Abrió la boca para contestarme, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Rose se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Adoptamos una postura cansada, cerré los ojos y trate de aparentar normalidad. Cuando los abrí, pude ver como Ro estaba toda despeinada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y muy agitada parada en frente mío. Albus se sacó los lentes y la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Bueno, prima… o tuviste un revolcón con alguien —Rose también arqueo las cejas, y yo me reí. —O moriste de hambre por esa estúpida dieta, y te peleaste con los elfos por comida en las cocinas.

Los tres nos empezamos a reír, y Ro se sentó a nuestro lado, pero en vez de golpear a Albus como hubiera hecho otro día, sonrió con excitación.

—No, ninguna de las dos. —Nos miro de hito en hito, y yo intercambie una mirada con Albus. Ro tomó aire y dijo— ¡Entre al equipo de Quidditch!

Creo que si existe la asfixia por sorpresa, la tuve en ese momento.

…

Cortó, sencillo… lo subo solo para darle es gusto a Annie, y porque no creo que subo muy seguido a partir de ahora y esto es lo último que pude escribir.

Besos desde Argentina.

Dom.


End file.
